Nero Atosaki
Nero Atosaki (後先・ネロ Atosaki, Nero): is the former Financial Advisor to the media and entertainment company, Fujimaki Entertainment, before having been apprehended and incarcerated by the New York Police Department, serving his second year for crimes against the United States such as extortion, money laundering and first degree murder to name a few. Appearance Nero appears as a rather tall fellow in his late twenties that takes clear pride in his outward appearance. With light skin that almost glimmers when at the sight of his long hair that could be said to be as black as an empty, dark night sky, from which his hair is tied in a well-kept ponytail, held together with the use of a pair of white hair ties, ultimately leaving two long strands loose in the front, giving a unique look to the everyday hairstyle that so many possess. This fine specimen of a man only starts being contradicted as Nero's piercing yellow eyes can be seen surrounded by a black sclera on each eye, promting the appearance of a demon rather than anything else. Should he ever open his mouth, then it'd reveal a row of perfectly white teeth. As a prisoner, Nero is often seen sporting simple types of clothing with the most common being a bkue shirt coupled with a pair of dark pants and brown belt. Before his time in prison, Nero had embraced a lifestyle that had him appear and act as a proper civilian of class and all it represents, thus this would give birth to his love for his snappy dressing style. Nero could always be seen immaculately dressed as he adorned a button down dress shirt with blue collars, only to have a six button vest with a grey dye and a single breasted navy blue suit jacket with narrow lapels that are exquisitely cut and a perfect match for his suave manners. This is then added with a thin, dark purple tie around his collar which plays the centre-piece for the whole suit, making it stand out and create the contrast that every good suit needs. The clothing that wears on his lower body matches up perfectly with that of his upper half, by wearing a pair of navy blue suit pants with flat fronts and ultimately having brown spectator shoes to complete the whole suit. While his clothing isn't always suited for every weather, Nero makes sure to always carry a long, plain, light woollen overcoat with simple notch lapels. But the thing takes makes the crown is Nero's pride and joy, his fedora with a slightly darker, contrasting band which is about four inches tall wrapped around the base with the distinctive front pinch and wide, floppy and pliable rim. All in all, this suit may is meant to give off the impression as just another businessman with a head for money, but also the professionalism that comes with it as it implyies fairness and impartiality, neutrality and independence. Together with such delicate and natural features, one would think that there's hardly anything else that could make it any better, yet that's where they're wrong. Nero's body is one that could be seen in the peak of physical condition because of his well-developed muscles that it's only truly shown once they aren't covered by clothing. Once left in the open, his broad, muscular frame could leave bystanders in awe as it's only further perfected by the full and well-defined pecs, making his body into a perfect V-shaped figure with a slender torso. Should Nero ever reveal his left forearm one would find another one spelling his first name in runes and another rune-marking on his hand. All of this serves as one of many well-earned rewards after having spent much of his youth through rigorous training to become the villain that he's today. Thus, to keep himself up to shape, Nero will often find himself spending much of his time training while isn't out on business. As a man that's constantly in his peak condition and having much confidence in his outward appearance and general looks, it comes as no surprise that he'd taken up the job as a model during his earlier years, all before being revealed as the criminal that he was. Gallery File:Nearó.Nero03.png|Nero seen his prison clothing. Personality History Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Overall Abilities: Quirk Golden Touch (ゴールデンタッチ Gōruden Tatchi): is an Emitter-type Quirk that allows Nero to turn anything he touches into gold, making it soldify not only inorganic matter but also living organisms as well. Much like in the case of other quirks involving physical contact, in order to activate and utilise this quirk, Nero must place his entire hand upon the area he wishes to transmute or otherwise it will not occur. This does, however, make Nero unable to control his quirk as even involuntarily, he would activate his quirk once all five of his fingers touches the surface. The only thing that Nero can decide is the speed in which the quirk takes effect on whatever he touches, which can vary from a slow process or a near instantaneous spread. Once Nero turns an area into gold it remains permanently—even should Nero wish to reverse its effect, he will be incapable of doing so. Nero is furthermore unable to solidify something into gold if it's in a liquid or otherwise particle-form, something which Nero can't properly touch with all their fingers and thus be able to activate his quirk. However, when Nero touches something that is already made out of gold or has been transmuted into it, he may place his hand on the area again to liquify it for a few seconds before it naturually turns solid again. As previously mentioned and compared to some other quirks, Nero is unable to cover or otherwise prevent the quirk's activation. Furthermore, Golden Touch is naturally unable to affect that which has no solid form such as gas, fluids or particles as it cannot firmly be grasped by Nero. Even as he is being forced to act carefully unless he wishes to turn everything in his surrounding into gold, the minor sense of control that he does have over his quirk can be bypassed shoul Nero be unaware that he's touching something, including a situation where he is taken by surprise. Moves Other Equipment Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Nero's appearance is based on Solf J. Kimblee from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. *This is the user's fifth re-iteration of the character Nero on a fandom. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains